


Baubles

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Creepy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Dru and Spike discuss the Slayer.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baubles

“I want her head, Spike,” Drusilla said, lolling back against the table, her hand sliding along the shining wood.

“Her head?” he asked, stroking his fingers along her calf, down to her ornate, high heeled shoes.

“Or maybe her eyes,” Dru said dreamily, shutting her own slowly. A smile played upon her mouth and she hummed to herself.

“Her eyes, love?” Spike said, his hand tracing back up her leg. A purr escaped Dru as his fingers touched her intimately.

“To wear like earrings, so she can watch all the naughty fun we’ll have,” she said, sliding into his lap and arching up against him. “You’ll bring them to me, won’t you, Spike? The Slayer’s eyes?”

He dragged her close, burying his face in her throat. “Whatever you want, pet. Whatever you want.”


End file.
